


That's An Order

by Simp4MCUWomen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Collars, Dom Melinda May, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, F/F, F/M, Multi, Orders, Other, Porn With Plot, Possesive, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Sub Skye | Daisy Johnson, Sub! Simmons, Vaginal Sex, dom! Coulson, dom! May, dom! Ward, hairpulling, sub! Fitz, sub! Skye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simp4MCUWomen/pseuds/Simp4MCUWomen
Summary: Since Skye betrayed the team for Miles, her doms have refused to let her out of their sight. Skye is a little rebel, but as her dominants, May, Coulson and Ward are happy to give her the discipline and care she needs.Skye-centric but FitzSimmons also mentioned. Lots of smut.
Relationships: Melinda May/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward, skye - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 82





	1. May's Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so a little explanation, in this AU (I suppose it counts as an AU lol), dom and sub relationships are the social norm. Subs need their sexy, commanding doms to look after them. Everyone is fully consenting, but Skye just likes being a little rebel. Very much smut ahead!!

They had been keeping an eye on Skye, as good Doms should, before she betrayed them for Miles. Now they refused to let her out of their sight and had agreed that she had to be with at least one of them at all times. May knew Coulson secretly liked the excuse to cuddle the girl at night, but they all took their fair turn. She squirmed a lot, so it wasn’t always a good night of rest, and the bunks weren’t built for two.

May absentmindedly trailed her fingers around the silver collar locked around Skye’s neck as she sat on her lap in the cockpit of the plane. They had forgiven her for protecting Miles, but the technology jammer was an excellent way to keep track of her electronic use. It also reminded her that she belonged to them, not Miles. She smirked, remembering Miles’ possessive anger as Coulson snapped the collar on Skye before humiliating him with a tracker of his own and dumping him in Japan.

Juggling professional duty with their social duty as dominants was tricky, but between her, Coulson and Ward she thought they handled FitzSimmons and Skye pretty well.

Her fingers reached Skye’s pulse-point as Skye shivered, her hands stilling on the keyboard. Skye was supposed to be looking through some SHIELD files on her laptop, but May saw her attention drift to the windows every five minutes.

“Alright, you’re getting heavy,” May said, squeezing Skye’s hips and pushing her down to floor beneath the steering controls, settling her between her legs instead.

Skye huffed and hunched over her laptop, as far away from May as she could get in the small space.

“Wouldn’t be a problem if you lot didn’t insist on coddling me all the time.”

It was grumbled under Skye’s breath, but May caught it, and wrapped a hand in Skye’s hair, giving her a sharp tug in warning.

“You know the rules,” she reminded her and used the hand in Skye’s hair to pull her firmly back against her. She squeezed the girl in with her legs for good measure. “You’ll get as much freedom as FitzSimmons when you learn to behave.”

Fitz and Simmons were, currently, afforded a great deal more independence than Skye. Even before the incident with Miles, they were left to their own devices for much of the day. They were both still subs, and May made sure to check in with them, but the two listened well and knew what was best for them. Skye on the other hand…well, currently Skye had given up on work and was playing the no-WiFi google dinosaur game.

“Did you finish reading those files I sent you?” May asked.

Skye shrugged; concentration transfixed by the screen. So, May flicked her in the ear and Skye lost her concentration with a yelp, losing the game. May could sense Skye’s frustration and subsequent retaliation when Coulson’s voice came through the comms.

“May, set our course for the HUB. Hand’s wants us in for a mission briefing in the morning.”

“Copy that,” May replied, setting the co-ordinates for the HUB and made a steep bank turn. Skye grabbed onto one of May’s legs for support as the cockpit lurched. May figured it was a little irresponsible of her to not have buckled Skye in the co-pilot seat. She settled for stroking through her sub’s hair to make up for it and smiled when Skye relaxed against her.

“You still need to finish reading those files,” May reminded Skye, who groaned.

Skye, to her credit, had almost finished reading the files when she got bored again. She glanced up to May, who was reading a book. Skye decided May was probably distracted enough not to notice when Skye skimmed through the remaining files and went back to her game. It was addictive, and Skye was hoping to beat her old high score – she had gotten good at the game when her van’s WiFi was broken for two weeks.

She was so invested in the rapid pace of the game, in fact, that she didn’t notice May had put the book down. She took so long to register May’s movements that she didn’t realise what was happening until May’s warm breath was in her ear and her adept hand was unbuttoning the top of her jeans. Skye’s breath hitched, but she managed to keep playing the game – resolute to ignore May.

“Oh, don’t mind me,” May said, as a hand slipped into Skye’s panties underneath her jeans. Skye bit her lip, something May always found so endearing about her, when May trailed a finger along her folds. She stroked languidly all the way along her pussy, deliberately avoiding Skye’s clit. She was impressed, as Skye continued to play the game and ignore her almost completely. Almost, because her body was coiled with tension and there was a slight tremble in Skye’s other hand as she hit spacebar.

Without warning, May’s finger pressed a rough circle directly on Skye’s clit. The girl jerked her hips, almost dislodging the laptop entirely. She made a frustrated little moaning sound that made May’s own pussy pulse. Skye had lost her game and went to dislodge May’s finger as it slowly stroked her, but May grabbed her wrist with her free hand.

“I thought you wanted a distraction?” May teased, making Skye shudder, “No?” Her finger immediately stopped moving and Skye couldn’t help the whimper from escaping.

“How about you continue your game and maybe I’ll let you cum?”

Skye nodded, picking the laptop back up and pressing start. May slipped a second finger into Skye’s panties and peppered kisses on her neck. She rubbed at a measured pace, staring at the screen as a tiny dinosaur sped up. May, not one to miss an opportunity, sped up in time with it. It wasn’t the easiest position to finger Skye, bent hunched-over her in the cockpit as she sat between her legs but the sounds of Skye panting as her fingers worked faster was worth it. May moved from Skye’s neck to her earlobe, sucking it into her mouth with a loud pop, making Skye’s breath hitch as she breathed louder. Skye began to twitch a little and tense up, a tell-tale sign that she was close.

The game was moving much faster and it was much harder to keep up, but she was so close, and she could feel the tension coiling up inside as May’s hands felt so good –

 **Game Over**. May abruptly stopped, feeling Skye flutter a little in adorable confusion. Her breathing was still heavy as May chuckled in her ear.

“Looks like you lost this one,” she said.

“You – you,” Skye protested, breathlessly, “You said I could cum if I played.”

“No,” May corrected, “I said maybe.”

Skye whined as she removed her fingers.

“Clean them off,” May ordered, bringing her fingers to Skye’s lips. Skye pouted but did as she was told, sucking the two digits into her mouth. When Skye was done May removed her fingers and stretched out her back, feeling the kinks of being hunched over Skye so long. She noticed Skye trying to sneak her fingers into her panties to finish herself off and May grabbed her before she could even try.

“No,” she chastened, “Let this be a lesson not to get distracted while doing a task I set you. Understood?”

“Yes, May,” Skye sighed and slumped back against May’s legs, frustrated and wound up.

**

May pulled Skye back into her lap at dinner time. The team always ate together, and today Phil had cooked a delicious looking pasta dish. Skye grumbled at the fact that she was only one having to sit in anyone’s lap but didn’t voice her complaints. Secretly, she quite liked it. Simmons sat calmly on the floor by Coulson’s chair happily munching away at her meal and Fitz was sat at the table next to Ward, who was serving him some pasta. Skye wondered why Jemma was on the floor today but reasoned it might have something to do with her flinging herself out of a plane.

May adjusted Skye so she had one knee firmly pressed into the girl’s crotch. She smirked as Skye squirmed uncomfortably on her knee, she knew Skye was both wet and needy from her previous ministrations. Not that Skye would admit it.

The pasta was excellent, even if May had piled more salad than pasta onto her plate. She had finished eating, leaving most of the salad, when May picked up her fork and speared a cucumber with it. Skye wrinkled her nose at it – cucumber tasted like mushy grass water. She offered the fork up to Skye who pressed her mouth firmly together, shaking her head.

May brought a hand up to Skye’s jaw, making her frown, before she squeezed at a pressure point Skye didn’t even know existed. Her jaw popped open just enough for May to shove in a piece of nasty cucumber.

“Chew it,” May ordered, knowing Skye was ready to spit it back out. Skye was tempted to ignore her order when she caught Coulson’s stern gaze from across the table and began chewing in earnest.

“Good girl,” May praised, continuing to feed Skye cucumber until she was satisfied.

May subtly pressed her knee rhythmically into Skye as Coulson briefed them on Hand’s mission, gently putting pressure against her needy centre. Skye ignored her as best she could, and concentrated on the briefing, offering to do some prior research tomorrow.

When it was time to head to bed, May tugged Skye towards the showers, gathering the items they needed before ushering her into a stall. Skye still got a little nervous every time she had to be fully naked in front of a member of the team, but a stern look from May had her peeling off her clothes without much pause. May made quick work of her hair, making sure to comb through all the long strands properly. Skye itched to run her hands through May’s hair in response but knew May didn’t like uninitiated touch. It tended to be that way for most doms, whilst subs, even Skye included, couldn’t go long without any touch before falling into a touch-starved state.

Instead, she had to stand still whilst May wiped her down with a cloth, teasing her when she reached her pussy, “Still wet I see,” she said, smugly. Skye glared at her, but let it go.

May didn’t say much until they were in her small bunk. The pod had barely anything in it, except a few essential items and neatly folded clothes. Nothing like Skye’s messy bunk with her trinkets and clothes strewn about, not that she’d even been in there recently to clean it.

“On the bed, Skye,” May ordered. Skye didn’t hesitate to comply and sat on the edge of the bed while May flittered about the room, grabbing a few things, and putting other things away.

“You have a choice,” May proposed, “You can go to sleep now, and I let you sleep in a bit longer tomorrow, or I can finish you off.”

She held up the black vibrating strap-on that she’d just pulled from the drawer and Skye ducked her head shyly. May rolled her eyes, it wasn’t as if Skye hadn’t been whining for an orgasm earlier.

“Yes,” Skye said.

“Yes, what?”

“I want you to finish me off,” Skye admitted.

May nodded and approached Skye, she took her firmly by the chin, locking eyes with her before leaning down to capture her lips in deep kiss. She probed Skye’s mouth immediately, feeling the girl’s cheeks hollow as she sucked out the air. Skye fought back with own tongue, moving to grasp May’s shoulders and push back harder with her tongue. She was successful, able to lick the roof of May’s mouth, making her shiver. Skye smirked.

May was having none of that and broke the kiss to push Skye back onto the bed, grabbing her wrists and pinning her hands above her head with one hand.She leant down to kiss Skye again, and explore her mouth with her tongue. As soon as Skye tried to engage her in another tongue war she gently nipped at her tongue and brought her spare hand to cup her mound through her jeans. She was practically burning with heat. Skye got the message and stopped fighting for dominance, allowing May to practically tongue-fuck her mouth.

May let go of Skye’s wrists, and used her hand instead to sneak up under Skye’s shirt. She didn’t wear a bra to bed, so her fingers easily found a nipple. They were already taut, and she rolled it through her finger, making Skye gasp a little in her mouth. She broke the kiss, using the time Skye spends catching her breath to pull the shirt up and over her head.

Skye lifted herself up to try and capture May’s mouth again, but May pushed her back down with a firm hand. Instead she popped off the buttons of Skye’s jeans and shimmied her out of them, admiring Skye’s perfect body as she did so. She felt the crotch of Skye’s panties, feeling how soaked Skye must have been since the afternoon. She wasted no time ripping those off as well, now fully able to admire the sub beneath her. She brought her thumb to roll around Skye’s clit like earlier, picking up the pace until Skye was panting again, but this time she was rolling her hips frantically.

“Get in my lap,” May ordered as she pulled back. Skye scrambled to comply, and May manoeuvred the girl until she had her bare pussy rutting against her rough jean clad knee, as May continued to work her clit. She lifted Skye up, slipped her index finger inside her, and then added a second finger, stretching her out a little more as she writhed in her lap. She settled her back onto her knee, thrusting her fingers rhythmically, watching as Skye’s face scrunched up in pleasure and her muscles begin to twitch. This time she didn’t stop and let Skye come undone with a shudder, and a small gasp, eyebrows knitted tight together as her pussy clenched around May’s fingers.

Skye buried her face in May’s shoulder as she rode out the high, her tiny mewling sounds muffled by beside her ear. May gently pushed her off her lap and quickly stripped off her own top. There was definitely a wet patch on May’s jeans and Skye couldn’t help but blush at the sight. May stripped out of those quickly too and then everything was off.

May reached for the strap-on on the side, it had two ends to it. The longer end was for the recipient, and one shorter end went inside to stimulate the wearer. She grabbed the nape of Skye’s neck before bringing the shorter end to Skye’s mouth.

“Get it wet for me,” she ordered, watching as Skye took the 4-inch phallis into her mouth. She sucked it dutifully, but when May took it out, she hadn’t quite moistened the full length. May pushed it back in, slowly forcing Skye to take it right to the back of her throat. She didn’t have a gag reflex, but the feeling of the object so far back still made her shudder. May teasingly pulled it back a bit and thrust it into Skye’s mouth a few times, enjoying the way she looked as she took it. Finally, though, she took it back. She flipped on the switch, buzzing the top against her own clit for a few minutes, her hand still grasping the back of Skye’s neck.

Realising she could just use Skye instead to get her wet, she walked forward and tugged Skye towards her pussy. Skye knew what to do without being ordered, flicking out her tongue over May’s clit, switching between intervals of sucking. She even dared to move down to her entrance and tease her with her tongue, but May tugged her back towards her clit. Skye complied, smirking when she made May shudder and a little breathy moan came out of her. At that, May pulled her away, lining the dildo towards her entrance and sliding it in easily. Her face barely changed expression and Skye rose an eyebrow in awe. May buckled the strap-on around her waist, leaving the bigger half to dangle close to Skye’s face.

Skye swallowed nervously, but May didn’t ask her to suck this one, instead, she ordered her to lie back on the bed. May flipped on the vibration and brought the dildo straight to Skye’s clit, enjoying the way she bit her lip. Too soon, Skye thought, May took the vibration off and slid it up and down Skye’s folds, soaking the end in her juices. Instead of just sliding home like Skye expected, May sat up.

“I want you to it put in you,” May ordered, leaning back and watching Skye with heady eyes. Skye crawled up towards May, settling herself between her legs before glancing down at the member, “That’s an order, Skye.”

Skye lifted herself up, positioning herself and hovering over the 7" dildo before she slowly pushed her way down. It was big and Skye made a little noise in the back of her throat that made May’s hips buck and Skye slide further down. Skye stilled, before working it back into herself again. May threaded her fingers through Skye’s hair as she watched her, thoroughly enjoying the range of facial expressions she was receiving from the girl as she settled herself on May’s metaphorical cock. May helped push her down the last two inches and soon Skye’s hips met hers.

“Good girl,” May praised, taking a little break to stroke through her hair as she saw Skye relax a little more. After a minute or so, she gripped Skye’s hips and flipped them over, pinning Skye down beneath her the way Skye had initially expected.

Slowly but surely, she thrust into Skye, slow and languid at first, before she switched on the vibrator again. Soon she was thrusting roughly, both moaning as the vibration went straight to their clits and up inside them. May made sure Skye was louder, making the girl cry out as she took the dildo all the way out before slamming back home. It was too much and soon Skye was coming again, loudly and with whimpers. May followed behind with a grunt. She lay on top of Skye for a second, enjoying her soft panting and blown out irises, her heart thrummed loud and quick beneath her head.

May turned the vibration off and slipped out of Skye, who stayed lying on the bed exhausted. May cleaned herself up, grabbing a small cloth to do the same for Skye. Soon she was cuddling up, Skye drawn tight towards her, her head on her chest and legs wrapped around each other.

“You chose well,” May said softly, massaging Skye’s scalp with her fingers, watching as her eyes drooped sleepily. Skye hummed softly in reply and fell into sleep.


	2. Coulson's Turn (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Coulson's turn to supervise Skye, but she doesn't listen well to instructions.

Skye’s leg bounced with nervous energy as she focused on creating a programme using photo recognition to scan for the ID of a Florida man with a tendency to set things on fire. It was advanced, way beyond any resources she’d ever had before, and her concentration was locked as her fingers flew over the keys.

“Skye, stop that,” Coulson said from his desk. Skye tore her eyes away from her line of code with a frown.

“Stop what?” she asked, annoyed at being interrupted midway. He shot her a stern ‘don’t use that tone with me’ kind of look. She crossed her arms and slumped back in the bench seat in his office. It wasn’t the most comfortable place to work but Coulson wanted her within his eyesight.

“Stop jiggling your leg like that,” he clarified, looking pointedly at her leg. She hadn’t even realised it was jackhammering rapidly against the floor, making annoying squeaking sounds against the coffee table. She stopped her leg, planting the soles of her feet firmly on the ground. He gave a searching look but she went back to her coding. He sighed and went back to writing up his mission reports.

Skye tried to concentrate again but found herself itching to bounce her leg with her anxious energy. Instead, she settled for lifting her feet up onto the table. That was much more comfortable.

“Feet off the table,” he ordered, not looking up from his work.

Skye rolled her eyes but lifted them off, in the process accidentally knocking over a pen pot as she did so.

“I got it,” she declared as she shot up to her feet, quickly gathering the pens up from the floor. Coulson chose to ignore her and try to concentrate on his own work. She looked around for a better place to leave the pens and settled for on his display shelf. Curious, she peeked at some of the ancient relics on his wall. Most looked disappointingly mundane, but one caught her eye. It looked like a steampunk compass, with intricate valves and cogs. She reached out to touch it.

“Don’t touch anything,” Coulson ordered.

Skye spun around, exasperated, “I just wanted to see if it worked.” 

Coulson sighed, realising that maybe taking a break was a good idea and came over to her side to see what she was looking at.

“It does, but it’s delicate and you might break it. Plus, it’s not a toy,” he reminded her firmly.

“Is it a weapon of some kind?” Skye wondered, excited by the prospect.

“It could be dangerous, yes,” Coulson answered, vaguely. He pulled her into his arms wrapping her in a tight hug before pressing a kiss to her temple.

“I’m going to go make a coffee, want anything?”

“Oh, I’ve got some code I want to finish up, but thank you,” Skye answered, turning away and plonking herself back into her seat. Coulson ruffled her hair as he passed, causing her to cry an indignant ‘hey!’.

As soon as Coulson was gone from the room, Skye’s eyes drifted from her code to the compass. She knew she shouldn’t touch it, and tried to concentrate on her code, but she had the nagging feeling that if she didn’t go and look at it she wouldn’t be able to concentrate at all. So, Skye touched it, and there was no harm done. She waved it around the room, satisfied to see it did indeed point north and south like a normal compass. There was a button on the side, and she clicked it. The compass made a whirring sound, and in a panic, she dropped it.

The bronze cogs shattered apart as it hit the floor and the main body had a massive crack through the middle. Skye felt her heartbeat thud a mile a minute and scrabbled to pick up the damaged pieces. She could hear footsteps coming her way and stuffed all the pieces into her jacket pocket, launching herself back onto her seat and yanking open the lid of laptop.

Coulson shot her a funny look as he returned with his coffee in his grumpy cat mug, she looked flustered but had her head ducked into the code she was working on. He narrowed his eyes, sensing trouble, but with no concrete evidence, he returned to his paperwork.

At one o’clock, his stomach began to grumble and he glanced to the clock to see the time. He had a classified meeting with Hill scheduled at one anyway, so he sent Skye to grab them both some lunch. Maybe that will help ease whatever strange mood she was in.

**

Skye snuck into the lab; the broken pieces stuffed inside her pocket. She was lucky Ward wasn’t training in the hangar and so she didn’t bump into anyone who might question her.

Fitz and Simmons looked up from their work, startled to see Skye as she wandered through the double doors.

“Skye? What are you doing here?” Fitz asked, puzzled, scratching his head with a wrench.

“I thought you were with Coulson?” Jemma asked, putting down the test tube she had been examining, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing’s wrong,” Skye replied, “Can’t I just come to visit my friends?”

“Oh Skye, you’re welcome to come here whenever you like," Jemma reassured her, "It’s just, well-” 

“You’re supposed to be with someone!” Fitz finished for her, his expression slightly panicked, “At all times.”

Skye shrugged, “Well Coulson sent me to go make lunch so…” She trailed off and looked around to double-check if anyone was coming. “Okay well, I might need your help with something,” Skye admitted, and pulled out the broken pieces of the compass.

“Oh no, what did you do?” Jemma gasped, coming to observe the shattered remains.

“Coulson told me not to touch it but…” Skye said.

“You didn’t listen,” Fitz reprimanded her.

“Obviously,” Skye snarked, and rolled her eyes. Jemma shot her a compassionate smile, recognising the ‘oh shit I’ve messed up bad, please help me’ look Skye was wearing. 

“Look, it shouldn’t take that long to fix right?” She said, sending Fitz a pleading look, “And Coulson’s in some 'big boys only' SHIELD meeting so we should have some time.”

“I don’t know Skye,” Jemma answered, “I wouldn’t want to get in any trouble.”

“You won’t,” Skye reassured her, “Not if we can fix it.”

Fitz placed the remains of the compass on the holo table and scanned it, the results beaming a hologram of the broken object. He took his time examining each piece, every minute that passes increasing Skye’s anxiety.

“Well, the good news is,” Fitz said, “It doesn’t look like it contains any volatile substances. Some superglue would probably do the trick.”

“Oh, thank you, Fitz, you’re the best,” Skye exclaimed, throwing her arms around Fitz who returned the hug awkwardly. Jemma went over to the drawer with superglue and handed some to Skye.

“You really should get back before-” Jemma started to say but was interrupted by a voice at the door.

“Before Coulson realises, you’ve gone walkabout?”

Skye’s eyes widened and she spun around to face the door. Coulson stood with his arms crossed in the doorway, his expression disapproving, and his jaw clenched. Skye backed up to the desk, to cover up the remaining pieces of the compass and Fitz quickly shut off the hologram, which only made them look even more guilty.

“Sorry AC,” Skye said casually, opting for the ‘act like nothing is wrong’ approach, “I, uh, came down to the lab and got distracted-”

“Because we needed her,” Jemma blurted out, blanching under Coulson’s dominant stare, “…for an experiment. That we were doing on-”

“Some engineering software,” Fitz cut in for her, his hand resting on his head trying to act as casual as possible, “We needed Skye’s expertise.”

Coulson advanced into the room. Skye tried to stop her instinct to shuffle away and instead plastered on a confident smile.

“I didn’t mean to take long,” Skye explained, “I was going to come back to make lunch…soon.”

“Right,” Coulson agreed, “Of course.”

His tone was pleasant, but his body language was predatory as he stalked towards the trio. Fitz quickly ducked out of the situation and went to the drawer to pretend to look for something. Jemma flashed Coulson a smile before returning to her test-tubes. Skye prayed Coulson didn’t notice the broken pieces of compass behind her.

He towered over her and she resisted the urge to shrink back. He placed his hands either side of her body, trapping her against the table. 

“Are you sure it doesn’t have anything to do with my broken compass, Skye?” he demanded, and she couldn’t maintain eye contact anymore, dropping her eyes to the floor. He leant closer so he could talk into her ear, “You might want to make sure you pick up _all_ the pieces in my office before sneaking down here, mm?”

Her mouth had suddenly gone very dry. He lifted her chin up with a hooked finger and thumb, and she snapped her eyes to his.

“I’m sorry, I-” she began, but he put up a hand to stop her.

“I’m sorry, _sir_ ,” he corrected her, before letting go of her chin.

He stood back, grabbed Skye’s hand and pulled her away from the table. He examined the pieces of his compass in silence, forcing Skye to wait as he surveyed the damage.

Finally, he turned his attention to the others in the room. “I’ll deal with you two later,” he told FitzSimmons, “Skye, with me, _now._ ”

Skye didn’t need to be told twice as she scurried after him. He walked calmly back to his office, which didn’t do anything for her nerves. Once they were inside, he locked the door with a click and turned towards her.

“I didn’t mean to-” Skye tried to explain.

“No talking unless I ask you a question,” Coulson ordered, moving around to his desk. Skye shifted her weight nervously as he calmly reached into his drawer. He placed a spare tie onto his desk and then a paddle. She swallowed as he locked eyes with her.

“Bend over with your hands on the desk,” He commanded.

She hurried to do as he asked, grabbing the side of the desk as she bent over. He slowly stalked over to her side of the desk, bringing up a hand to squeeze her ass as he did so. He leant over her, picking up the tie. Trailing a hand down to her wrists on the desk, he roughly grabbed them and shoved them behind her back, binding them tightly together with his tie.

“Since you can’t keep your hands to yourself,” he explained gruffly, pressing a firm hand into her back and pushing her down until she was bent over more – her cheek to the smooth wood of his desk. He used his other hand to deftly unbutton her jeans, tugging them down to her knees.

He brought his hand up to trail along her upper thighs teasingly, before kicking her legs apart - spreading them wide. He paused for a second to enjoy how she looked – bent over his desk, her hands tied behind her back, leg’s spread nice and wide. Gathering up a wad of her panties in his fist he tugged them up roughly, she gave a little grunting sound and he watched as her panties pulled taut between her ass cheeks.

He leaned over her to grab the paddle, running the flat end over her pussy lips, spread a little by the material wedged between them. He tugged the front of her panties teasingly, knowing the material dug into her clit at this angle. He kept his firm grip on her panties with one hand, the other hand he gripped onto the paddle before bringing it down to smack against her ass. She jumped, feeling the sharp sting as he made contact.

“I want you to tell me what you did wrong. You get 2 spanks for every transgression,” he ordered, rubbing over the mark he had just made, “Begin.”

“I broke your compass?” Skye answered. The paddle came down twice, one on each cheek and she had to bite her lip to stop from crying out.

“And?” He enquired, moving the hand on her back to curl into the hair at the nape of her neck.

“I didn’t tell you.”

Two more, this time his hand tugged firmly upwards on her panties as he swatted, adding an extra burn as she moved and rubbed the material against her clit. Skye felt her ass smarting already, his hand a strong grip in her hair and the desk cool against her face.

“What else, Skye?” He asked, moving the paddle back again over her pussy, rubbing it over her clit.

“I touched it after you told me not to,” she answered, tensing for the next two blows. He waited a while, watching as she squirmed before bringing them down harder than before. She jolted and he tugged her head back with his hand in her hair.

“And?”

Skye paused, trying to recollect her thoughts as his fingers ghosted over her sore ass.

“I told FitzSimmons?”

“Wrong,” he answered, and swatted her this time with his bare hand. The enhanced stinging sensation made her cry out loud and try to close her legs. He gave her a sharp rap on the thigh before pushing them further apart. 

“What did you do wrong, Skye?” he pressed.

“I snuck off without telling you?”

That earned her two harder hits, and she squirmed under the firm hand on her back.

“And?”

“Without supervision,” she said. He gave her two more swats before placing the paddle down beside her face. She breathed out a sigh of relief, ass burning. She moved to get up, but he pushed her back down, and his other hand went to pull down her panties. Her ass was bright red and her pussy was dripping as he slotted a finger between her folds. He moved his thumb to her clit, before roughly thrusting two of his fingers inside her. She made a strangled moaning sound as he pumped his fingers in and out while rubbing hard against her clit.

His pace was unrelenting, and she could feel the orgasm building without pre-amble. The whole palm of his hand was pressed underneath her as he worked his way deep inside before he stopped. She was panting hard and she just wanted him to _move_ , when suddenly he curled his fingers, pressing against her G-spot. She became undone, pleasure crashing over her in waves as she cried out, bucking against the desk but Coulson held her down firm. He pulled his fingers out of her, while she was still pulsing around them and she whined from the loss – pussy clenching around thin air.

He unbuckled his trousers in a flash, his rock-hard cock springing from the confines of his boxers. He whipped out a condom from his pocket, rolled it on before he gave it a few quick pumps. He settled behind Skye, his hand curling back into her hair. She squeaked, hips rocking against the edge of the desk as he slammed his way home. He set about his rough pace, thrusting into her quickly as she bounced back onto him. It stung every time his hips collided with her sore ass, but he was hitting all the right points inside of her to bring her cresting towards another high.

He became almost frantic, grunting lewdly behind her as he felt the pressure building deep in his balls. He grabbed her hips, moving her so he could get deeper inside of her, loving the way she felt around him. At the change of angle, she felt herself cresting the wave, pussy spasming around Coulson, which became his undoing. He spilled inside her, releasing all of his pent-up energy and he gripped the edge of the desk to prevent himself from collapsing on top of her. Her breathing was still heavy when he pulled out, slipping off the condom into the bin before adjusting himself back into his trousers. He straightened his tie as he watched Skye – who had come down from her orgasm but hadn’t moved an inch.

“Good girl,” he praised her and gently pulled her up to stand, before swiftly untying her arms. She rubbed her wrists and arms as she could feeling back into them. Her hair was thoroughly ruffled, and he slipped a stray piece behind her ear.

“Go get yourself cleaned up,” he urged, “But be back here in 5 minutes okay?”

“Yes, sir,” she replied before scurrying away to the bathroom.

**

Upon returning to his office Skye noticed Coulson had two sandwiches on his desk. She had completely forgotten about lunch but was absolutely ravenous now.

“Come, sit here,” he ordered, gesturing to a spot on the floor beside his chair. She sat willingly on the floor, wincing at the sore feeling as she made contact with the ground.

“Stings, huh?” Coulson remarked. She just nodded. “I trust you’ve learnt your lesson?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I’ll have Fitz make the necessary repairs, I’m sure the compass will be good as new in no time,” he reassured her as he tore a chunk from one of the sandwiches.

“Eat,” he said, a piece of the sandwich between his forefingers as he brought it to her lips. She had the use of her hands back, but she knew that wasn’t what he wanted, so accepted the hand-feeding without fuss. He fed her the rest of her lunch that way, with Skye licking and sucking her food directly from his fingers.

The rest of the afternoon passed with his fingers occasionally drifting through her hair whilst she sat at his side and finished up the coding. She cursed herself for breaking the compass as she squirmed around her sore ass, but no position was particularly forgiving.

She shouldn’t have dropped it when it whirred.


	3. Coulson's Turn Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye should not question Coulson in front of the team.

“Coulson I should you go with them,” Skye argued. It was a week later. They were huddled over the table in the conference room, discussing the arrangements for the next mission. May raised an eyebrow at her from across the desk, but Skye paid her no heed.

“Skye, I’ll need you to stay here and run backend from the Bus,” Coulson affirmed.

“No seriously, I think I’ll be more useful if I can - ”

“Skye, this is not up for negotiation. That’s an order,” Coulson said with so much authority Jemma crossed her arms defensively and Fitz hung his head. If Skye wasn’t so hot-headed, she would have stopped pressing when Coulson used _that_ voice.

“But sir, I don’t want to have to stand here waiting on the BUS, if something goes wrong I could - ”

Coulson had crossed the short space in the room and grabbed her by the jaw, squeezing firmly. Her protest died in her throat.

“Are you questioning my judgement Skye?” He asked, giving her a last chance to stop.

She couldn’t help but roll her eyes, “No, sir, I was just pointing out that…” 

His hard, dominant stare made her realise she had fucked up and she stopped talking. Ward had bristled in the corner, his arms tight over his chest as he gave her a disappointed stare. Fitz Simmons looked shocked at Skye’s blatant arguing against Coulson’s direct orders.

“On your knees, Skye,” he ordered.

When she didn’t immediately move, he pushed down on her shoulders until she dropped the remaining distance willingly. He brushed several strands of her hair out of her face as she stared at the floor. Her skin was flushed red. She had been disciplined in private before, by all of her doms, but never in front of everyone. Coulson was always the most relaxed of them all, so she must have really overstepped in the meeting.

“Hands behind your back.”

When she didn’t move fast enough, Coulson indicated to Ward who stepped up behind her and pulled her arms out behind her. Manoeuvring her so she grasped each wrist behind her back, thrusting her chest forward. Ward also nudged apart her thighs an inch with his foot.

“Wider,” Coulson ordered.

Skye tensed her thighs when Ward went to move them, resisting out of petulance, and he slapped her inner thigh sharply. She jumped at the sharp sting and let him widen her legs until she was presented wide to Coulson, pretty much as far as she could stretch. It was a classic submissive pose, to remind her of her place. If she were naked, he’d get one hell of a view.

“Who is in charge of this team?” Coulson demanded, moving to unbuckle his suit trousers.

“You, sir,” Skye replied meekly.

“Who do you answer to?”

“My dominants, sir.”

He pulled his cock out from his trousers with one hand, his other hand he placed firmly at the back of Skye’s head.

“And are _you_ a dominant? Can you question my orders?”

He positioned his cock at her lips and when she answered he felt them move against him.

“No, sir.”

“Open,” he ordered, and she did. He slid himself into her mouth slowly, letting her feel the humiliating eyes of those in the room as he went inch by inch. He stopped when her nose was pressed into his crotch, appreciating the lack of a gag reflex. She swallowed and he felt it ripple along his cock.

“You need to learn to trust the team,” he said, watching as she hollowed out her cheeks and began sucking skilfully, pressing the flat of her tongue against the underside of his dick.

“Good girl,” he praised as she worked him without being asked.

Gently, he pulled out, so he wasn’t so deep in her throat, letting her breathe a little before grasping some of her hair and pumping slowly in and out of her mouth.

He was never rough with her, the point of this exercise was not to hurt her, but to remind her that she couldn’t undermine his authority in front of the team, not without facing the consequences. Those consequences being his dick in her mouth, in front of the team. It was a positive side effect that her mouth felt so good.

When he felt himself about to cum, he pulled out to the very opening of her mouth, and commanded, “Swallow”. She had to taste it all as she swallowed down hot spurts of his cum, he pumped to make sure it was all gone then ordered her to open her mouth so he could check it was _all_ gone. He nodded, letting go of her hair as he tucked himself back into his pants and continued the briefing, ordering Skye to stay kneeling.

That night it was Coulson’s turn to sleep with Skye. For any of the doms, sleeping with Skye in their bunk didn’t always mean they fucked, but generally, it did.

She lay on top of him now, her head on his chest and his cock still buried to the hilt inside her. He had let her be on top this time, a reward for taking her punishment so well in the conference room. Besides, he thoroughly enjoyed directing her as she rode him, getting to see that little ‘o’ she made with her mouth when she found the right spot.

He loved the feel of him inside her but reluctantly moved out of her, turning them so she was snuggled into his chest. He traced a finger under her collar, pressing a few kisses to her neck as he did so.

“I rather like this look on you,” he said.

She made a disapproving sound against his chest that made him chuckle.


	4. Ward's Turn

They all realised Skye had issues with concentration, it amused May but frustrated Ward, as her SO. She tried her best in training, but he still had to regularly order her to “pay attention.”

He was sat across from her in the seats of the jet, explaining tactical pursuit, but she was looking out of the window at the clouds.

“Something else on your mind?”

She turned to him and let out a sigh, “It’s just so boring.”

“Boring,” he replied in a flat tone, “Explaining how to infiltrate a building is boring?”

“Yes when you just keep _talking_ , I need something to _do,_ ” she complained.

“You need something to do,” he repeated slowly.

“Yeah something to do with like, my hands or something,” she said, and blushed when she saw the dark smirk that flickered over Ward’s face, “I mean like with my laptop.”

“No I can give you something to do,” he said innocently before patting his thigh, “Get in my lap.”

Skye glanced around the empty plane nervously. He raised a stern eyebrow, and ordered in harder tone, “Now, Skye,”

She got to her feet, moving over to him as he asked, and he pulled her into his lap when she was within reach. Noticing her nerves, he rubbed a hand on her back soothingly.

“What’s wrong?”

“Someone could walk in,” she murmured. He chuckled, drawing her tighter to his chest and adjusted her legs so she straddled him. She was strangely shy around sub matters, for how confident she was in the rest of her life. Fitz Simmons didn’t mind at all who would walk in, not if it were someone on the team, but Skye was new to the group dynamic.

“Yesterday we _all_ saw you with Coulson’s cock down your throat,” he reminded her, a hand coming to rub the inside of her thigh, “I don’t think they’ll mind, besides,” he said, his hand moving to cup her over her jeans, “Your our sub, we know how much attention you need.”

Skye huffed and he moved his hand away, resting it on her knee instead.

“I can stop, if you want,” he said, his tone serious, “You can go back to your seat but I want your full attention _and_ ten push ups later, or,” he moved her hips so she ground herself onto him, over where there was a rather large tent in his jeans, “You can sit on my lap with my cock buried in you while you listen.”

Skye whined and he moved her hair to the side with his free hand, placing slow kisses, his mouth hot and wet on her neck.

“So?” he asked, between kisses. When she didn’t answer he moved his hand under her plaid shirt, squeezing the bare skin of her hip, “Skye, I need an answer.”

“On your lap is fine,” Skye mumbled. He moved his mouth to her ear, gently biting the lobe. She shivered.

“With my cock in you?” he clarified, voice deep and close in her ear.

“Yes,” she muttered, and he moved a hand to her jaw, grip gentle but firm as he turned her to look at him.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes sir,” she clarified, looking up at him through her lashes.

His hands deftly unbuckled her jeans, “Up,” he ordered, and tugged both her jeans and panties down while she stood. He pulled her back towards him so she was sat on his lap facing away from him, moving her forward in his lap so he could unbuckle his own pants. His cock sprung free, already erect from the prospect. He spread his legs, using the movement to spread Skye’s legs on top of him. He wasted no time in dipping a hand to her folds, thumb expertly finding her clit and rubbing it with the methodical precision that he would defuse a bomb.

She was getting wet rapidly, hands gripping his thighs to steady herself as she felt the familiar heat build-up inside. He thrust a finger into her, and her breath hitched at the sudden sensation. His fingers were thick and skilled, filling her up when he added another finger. She could feel his hard dick against her lower back. She tensed up, panting fast, tightening her grip on his thighs, feeling on the brink of release – she was just at the top of the precipice when –

He pulled his fingers out and stilled his thumb. She couldn’t help the needy whimper that escaped when the pleasurable energy dissipated rapidly. He chuckled, pressing a kiss under her ear before he grabbed her hips. He lifted her up, positioning the tip of his cock at her entrance, so that just the tip entered her teasingly.

“Are you going to listen?” he asked, slowly pushing her down onto him, so she was impaled inch by inch onto his thick cock.

“Yes sir,” she answered, hands still gripping his thighs as he sunk deeper into her, the hard length steadily filling her up, disappearing into her cunt. He groaned loudly into her ear and suddenly he bottomed out, and he was fully sheathed inside her. He stayed absolutely still, using his years of training to resist the temptation to fuck her hard.

“Hands on the table,” he ordered. She hurriedly moved her hands from their tight grip on his thighs and placed them on the table in front of them. One of his hands snaked under her shirt, teasing the skin on her stomach, whilst the other reached for the blueprints he had been using to discuss building infiltration.

“Show me the exit plan if you are trapped on the second floor,” he commanded. She fumbled with the map, before pointing to a random exit.

“Wrong,” he said, and reached down to pinch over her clit. She jumped, and they both hissed at the sensation of his cock bumping up inside her.

“It would be _here_ ,” he said, punctuating the word with a hard thrust, that got a startled sound from Skye, “and _here_.”

He continued to lead her through the plan with torturous precision, rewarding her with a thrust and a circle against her clit every time she got a correct answer, but pinching her clit when she got it wrong. Only minutes later, Skye slowly rolled her hips over his to get _more_ of him, to get him to move faster.

“Skye,” he growled a low warning, gripping her hips to still her movements.

He held out as long as he could, prolonging the lesson, before he couldn’t handle being inside her and not moving and gave up. He began to rapidly pump up into her. She was startled by the change of pace, the plans forgotten as she gripped the edge of the table.

He bounced her up in his lap, fucking her with almost a brutal pace as she slid up and down his cock. She was soon a quivering mess, her small moans spurring him right on as he practically slammed into her. He brought his thumb back to her clit, working her until she tensed up, twitching and mewling. Her pussy contracted, pulsing around him as she gasped and he let go, shooting his load up into her.

It was at that exact moment that May wandered through the plane to get a drink. Skye was still pulsing around Ward, his cock buried deep within her as she tried to catch her breath. May stopped in front of them, Skye ducked her head in embarrassment, impaled on Ward’s cock but May simply pressed a kiss to the post-orgasm creases in Skye’s forehead, before walking away.

“I see training is going well,” May remarked from the kitchen, before chucking a water bottle in their direction.

Ward caught it and made sure Skye took a few sips. He was still inside her, softening, but able to thrust his hips up teasingly, enjoying her little squeak as he did so.

“See,” he said, “They don’t mind.”

“Now,” he said, pushing her gently off of him, “We’ll talk about disguises.”


End file.
